


A Taste of Christmas

by Of-Comfort-And-Love (DiamondPencilsZ)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Black Self Insert, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mistletoe, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, black selfship, kiss, mistletoe kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondPencilsZ/pseuds/Of-Comfort-And-Love
Summary: Tokiya and Crystal make their own Christmas memory with a little help.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Self Insert, Tokiya/Crystal





	A Taste of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all had a fun and safe Merry Christmas! Now enjoy some Christmas fluff. ^^

"Dinner was absolutely splendid. My compliments to the chef.", Tokiya chuckled, lightly poking my nose as we sat on the living room couch.

"Pfft, please. You should be thanking my mom; she did most of the work anyway. I only helped out with the preparations.", I rolled my eyes as I dived into my vanilla-chocolate ice cream.

"Don't downplay yourself-even you played a large role in making this marvelous dinner possible."

I timidly avoided eye contact, quite flattered by his compliment. It made me really happy knowing that Tokiya enjoyed my cooking, even if I wasn't very skilled at it.

Tokiya was going in for another spoonful of ice cream when he stopped and proclaimed, "Ah, it seems that something is missing."

"I know. We didn't have enough time to make the pie. Sure, most of the ingredients are premade and all but-", I sighed, completely oblivious to his sneaky plan.

"That's not what I meant."

In a matter of seconds, I saw something dangling above my head. Upon closer inspection, the mystery item turned out to be mistletoe- albeit a plastic one- attached to a shiny red ribbon.

My heart raced as my eyes darted from Tokiya to the mistletoe repeatedly. He stared back at me with half-lidded eyes, the lights from the Christmas tree twinkling in them.

"Well? You're not going to leave me hanging, are you?", he softly chuckled at my embarrassed face. 

"B-but, my parents are here too! They could come in and see us."

I averted his eyes again before Tokiya gently cupped my chin in his hand.

"Let them watch.", he whispered over my lips before closing the gap. It was a chaste kiss, although my heart started to flutter again at the warm sensation.

As we pulled away, I shuttered as my boyfriend swiped his tongue over his mouth. 

"Hmm, your lips taste like ice cream...with a hint of squash. Or is that the broccoli? Regardless, it's lovely.", he commented with a cheeky smirk across his face.

"Are you sure your taste buds are functioning properly?", I retorted back, folding my arms across my chest.

"Well then, let's put that theory to the test then, shall we?"

Tokiya didn't hesitate to plaster my lips with more hungry kisses. I eventually caved in and did the same. His lips were pleasantly tasteful, hints of ice cream and ham washing over me. It wasn't the most exciting combo, but, it was an interesting reminder when we want to look back on this Christmas memory.


End file.
